


Venom Von Strucker

by JauneValeska



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: What happens when Andy gains a weird black costume at  a facility? What will he become and will he befriend the  alien parasite and become a hero of the Hellfire club?





	Venom Von Strucker

Andy held his side bleeding heavily trying not to make a sound backing up against a now fractured canister that had been hit by a few stray bullets. He had been too cocky to join the Hellfire Club and prove himself by going it alone to gain information Campbell entrusted with a scientist at a isolated facility. Unfortunately the guards at the base had been armed with military grade handguns and had been trained to use them. Andy had been able to get a flash drive full of valuable intel and managed to put a scientist out of commission for the foreseeable future. But he had been found and haunted quickly.

He held back a scream when he was shot and managed to knock his shooter into a monitor hopefully just disabling him. Andy wasn't entirely sure if the guy was alive or that he would make it out of the building in one piece. He didn't know if he was losing enough blood to make him pass out or bleed out.

He could hear the foot steps and was trying to put pressure on his bullet wound." Crap." He began cursing quietly wishing he had accepted Lorna's offer for help or asked someone to accompany him. Nobody at the Hellfire Club took him seriously and that just pushed Andy to do something. He was angry wanting to prove himself and now he could die.

He didn't really know what his room was for. It had electric shock batons, what looked like a flamethrower and some sort of weird cannon with megaphones. Something called Klynthar or something was written down in a file he saw out of the corner of his eye. But what Andy should have noticed was the black liquid slowly and quietly leaking out of the canister. It didn't just spread across the floor it spread to his clothes as Andy desperately tried to make a plan to escape and stay awake. It also seeped into his pores and skin. He didn't notice till he felt it going down his throat and temporarily blocking his vision and changing him. He screamed just as it covered his body and guards rushed it.

Then he could breath and see himself in a all black version of his clothes with a white spider on the front, and clawed gloves with his teeth sharper then they should've felt stronger but it was like there was a second presence that was a part of his mind.

Andy didn't know what happened after that. He had bits and pieces of fighting and feeling his teeth dig into something and some weird black webs. But he couldn't remember leaving the facility or being in complete control of his body. When he was he was back a the Hellfire base looking at Esme. " What happened?" He asked her. " I blacked out on the mission and there was this weird gunk and my clothes are different. I can't remember a thing."

" You walked over here with a blank look on your face and some blood on your face. You were slightly cationic and for some reason spoke saying we instead of I bringing me the flash drive. Then you zoned out for five minutes. I looked into your mind and it was weird and dark. And like there was another thing in there forcing me out."

" What's happening to me?" Andy asked a little scared.

" Andy Von Strucker. It's a pleasure to meet you. It seems fitting that I talk formally with the person thats become my host. Call me Venom." Andy found himself staring at a skinny figure wearing a black suit with clawed and yellowed teeth. All he remembered before this was closing his eyes to take a small nap." I've already grown comfortable in your body."


End file.
